


manilla folders and mirth

by eudaimmonia



Series: teacher au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher AU, a series of drabbles in this universe, flustered percy, happy annabeth, literally just feel good stuff, posting here bc i have some plans for this universe, this is the first part of, was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimmonia/pseuds/eudaimmonia
Summary: prompt: You take my breath away,” “...” “y’know, like the song haha” + “is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: teacher au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083182
Kudos: 67





	manilla folders and mirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekgrad12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgrad12/gifts).



Percy hums while he works. 

Thinking about it, it’s a habit he acquired from his mom. There was always music in their house. His mom liked to dance with her shoulders while she cooked or wrote. 

He does the same. 

His students like him, he thinks. It’s his first year teaching, and his need to be the cool teacher is  _ way _ more persistent than he thought. 

Percy plays a Queen radio station as his kids work on their notes. He moves around in his seat as he grades papers, mouthing along to “I Want To Break Free”. 

His vibing—ahem,  _ grading _ —is put on hold by his fellow teacher entering his classroom with a head held high. 

“Mr. Jackson,” Annabeth says sweetly. 

_ For the kids,  _ he thinks begrudgingly. 

“Yes, Ms. Chase?” 

“Can I see you outside for a moment?” 

He gets up from his chair, rolling his eyes at her with a smile on his face. 

“What is it, Beth?” he asks once they’re outside his door. 

She slaps his arm with the manilla folder she carries, then holds it between their faces and his classroom window. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Elia.” 

“Jones?”

“Yeah, them. They need to do a calc test so they don’t, y’know, fail the semester. So I was hoping since it’s an independent study day in your class….?” Her voice tilts up at the end, her eyes hopeful.

Percy sighs. “Why not after hours? Or lunch?” 

“Athlete. Tutorials.” 

He rocks back and forth on his feet, weighing his options which, let’s face it, are nonexistent. “Fine,” he decides. “You get Jones. But I have my eyes on you.” To prove it, he points at his eyes and then hers, like how he tells the kids to keep their eyes on their own paper, but highly over exaggerated. For comedic purposes, of course. 

Annabeth laughs at him, a melodic laugh with her head thrown back. The manilla folder lowers a little, and she uses her other hand to cover her mouth. “You’re my favorite, Perce,” she sighs. She looks at him  _ like that  _ for a moment before scrunching her face in laughter again. 

_ Damn it, Chase _ , he thinks as he watches her eyes sparkle in mirth and her lips press together to maintain composure. His chest swells at the sight, and he’s sure he’s never seen anyone who lets themselves enjoy every little moment like Annabeth does.  _ You take my breath away.  _

She arches an eyebrow, an easygoing smile from her laughter still on her face. “What?” 

Percy blinks. Oh no. Oh no no no. There is no fucking way that he said that out loud. “Huh?” 

“You take my—”

“Oh! That. Yeah, um,” Percy says, rubbing the back of his neck. _Well, shit._ He looks into his classroom and sees his computer, open to the Queen station. “Yeah, you know, like the song? It’s by Queen. That’s what’s playing right now.” 

Annabeth tilts her head and looks off to the side, as if trying to listen to it. “Kind of sounds like a Pandora ad.” 

His face feels like it’s on fire. 

“Annabeth, you should—you should really check out your um, your hearing,” Percy stammers. “I mean it, Beth, that’s pretty bad. Like it’s obviously Queen and—stop laughing!” 

She does  _ not  _ stop laughing. 

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” 

Percy groans, leaning against the wall just after his classroom window. “Annabeth Chase, you will be the death of me.” 

She snorts, then leans in quickly to kiss his cheek. “At least I’ll be in your life.” 

“Thank the stars for that,” he murmurs. 

Annabeth hands him the manilla folder. “This is for make-up work. To give to Elia.” 

“How considerate.” 

“It’s my job.” She winks. “I gotta go, though. I left my kids alone and their work’s probably not even a thought right now.” 

“Having fun making kids cry with integrals?” 

“Well are  _ you  _ having fun making kids cry with essays? Math is math, my dear. History depends on point of view.” 

Percy raises his eyebrows, impressed but not surprised. Annabeth’s smart. Of course she would say that. And she’s right. 

“At least it’s interesting.” 

Annabeth shrugs. “I can make calc interesting.” 

_ I bet you do.  _

She looks at the hallway clock. “Okay, I really have to go now. Send Jones over by 10:49, please?” 

Percy gives her a smile. “You got it, Beth.” 

He watches her walk away before reentering his classroom. Percy flips open the manilla folder to find a blue sticky note.  _ Thank you Perce _ , it reads.  _ Annabeth.  _ There’s a heart next to her name. He takes it out and sticks it on his desktop monitor. 

He clears his throat before walking over to table 4. “Hey so, you’re gonna go to Beth—not Beth,  _ Ms. Chase’s  _ room for the rest of class. She said you need to take a test—”

“Is that all she said?” Percy hears another student mutter. He chooses to ignore it. 

“—so put everything you haven’t finished for me in this folder and hand it in on Monday. I won’t count it late.” 

He walks back to his desk, waving bye to Elia when they walk out the door. Percy resumes his grading, and almost as if to mock him, “You Take My Breath Away” starts playing. Percy drops his pen and looks at his monitor.  _ Really? Out of all songs?  _

He doesn’t skip it. 


End file.
